Enschede Kaaskoppjes
Die Enschede Kaaskoppjes sind aktuell das einzig im Auslaund operierende Team in der GameStar Football thumb|175px|Enschede Kaaskoppjes Logo - 2012League. Seit ihrer Gründung im Herbst 2009 von GSPB User Horst724, halten die Kaaskoppjes den aktuellen GSFL Rekord für Most Name Changes in GSFL History und sind essentieller Bestandteil der GSFL North Division. Zur Zeit ihrer Gründung, waren die Kaaskoppjes das 17. Team und somit das Zünglein an der Waage, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass in der 2. GSFL Saison 2009/2010 Bye-Weeks eingeführt wurden. Ihre beste Platzierung erreichten die Kaaskoppjes in der Saison 2011/2012, als sie, damals noch unter dem Namen Enschede Fireworks den 7. Platz belegten. Den größten Erfolg in Franchise History fuhr jedoch die Mannschaft um Headcoach Fritz Steingrube 2009/2010 ein als sie den bislang besten Record, 7-4-1 erreichten und in dieser Saison ebenfalls den Yearly Highscore an die Ostsee holten. Geschichte Gründung & Beitritt zur GSFL: Wolgast Vandals Am 4. August 2009 schreib GSPB User Horst724 im damalingen Der offizielle Fantasy Football Spam Thread (GSFL inside) , dass er der neue auf der Warteliste sei. Mit der Aufnahme von Horst724 in die ins zweite Jahr gehende GameStar Football League, waren die Wolgast Vandals, Horst724's damaliges Football Team in der realen Welt, als 17. Team in GSFL Historie gegründet. In ihrerer ersten Saison in der GSFL war den Vandals jedoch nur mäßiger Erfolg vergönnt. Sie beendeten die regular season mit einem subpar record von 5-6, welcher jedoch dank eines 2. Platzes in der Division für die erste Playoff-Birth der Vandals genügte. Aus diesen verabschiedete sich das Team um Stars BigBen Roethlisberger, Calvin 'Megatron' Johnson & Robbie Gould jedoch mit einer desolaten Vorstellung gegen die Bavaria Saints. Nach einer unglücklichen 80-112 Niederlage im Loserbracket, reichte es jedoch nur für Platz 9 im Gesamt-Classement. Für ihre zweite Saison nahm sich der Coaching Staff um Headcoach Fritz Steingrube viel vor. Zumindest die Leistung der letzten Saison sollte übertroffen werden. Das Team um Aaron Rodgers, Miles Austin & Mike Wallace, nach etwas holprigem Start, erreichte auch in der zweiten Saison die Playoffs. Dies gelang ihnen in ganz besonders beeindruckender Art und Weise; trotz ihres mittelmäßigen 7-4-1 records; holten sich die Vandals den Yearly Highscore mit 973 Punkten. Auf diesen ersten großen Erfolg der noch jungen Franchise hin, sollte sogleich der zweite Folgen. Den Vandals gelang der erste Playoff Sieg in Franchise History in einem Thriller gegen die Franconia Devils. Auf diesen, bislang größten Erfolg, folgte jedoch sofort die größte Demütigung des mit Stars gespickten Teams. Das Team kam zuhause gegen die Spätzleforce aus Stuttgart mit 80-21 unter die Räder. Einziger Trost bleibt, dass die Spätzleforce später 3. werden sollte, somit ist diese Demontage zu einem gewissen grad für die treuen Fans zu verarbeiten gewesen. Am Ende der Saison 2010/2011 belegten die Wolgast Vandals allerdings einen ernüchternden Platz 9. Relocation in die Niederlande: Enschede Fireworks Im Sommer 2011 wurde die ost-niederländische Metropole Enschede um eine Attraktion reicher. Die Wolgast Vandals zogen mit Owner und Headcoach Fritz Steingrube aus der beschaulichen Hansestadt Greifswald nach Twente in den Ostniederlanden. Zu diesem Anlass wurden Logo und Name des Teams, in Anlehnung an Enscheder Tradition des Feuerwerks. Die Enschede Fireworks waren geboren. Nach einem Start nach Maß, die Fireworks konnten nach dem 5. Spieltag einen stolzen 4-1 Record vorweisen, lief es jedoch nicht mehr so rund und die Fireworks droppten zu 5-7 in der Regular Season. Dennoch reichte es zur 3. Playoffbirth des Teams. Doch auch im dritten Anlauf gelang es den Fireworks um Brady, Megatron & Mathews nicht, die 60 Punkte-Grenze zu knacken und sie unterlagen dem Team vom Bodensee in der ersten Runde der Playoffs. Somit beendeten die Fireworks, nach 3 Siegen im Loserbracket mit im Schnitt 98 Punkten die 2011/2012er GSFL Season auf dem 7. Platz. Festigung in den Niederlanden & die Krise: Enschede Kaaskoppjes Nach der ersten relativ erfolgreichen Saison in den Niederlanden, ging das Team mit großen Plänen in die nächste Saison. Nicht nur wurden der Name und das Logo ein weiteres Mal, in Anlehnung an die Käsetradition der Niederlande, ein weiteres Mal geändert, sondern es mussten auch ein paar große Namen her um die, nach 3 eher unglücklich beendeten Saisons, etwas angefressenen Fans wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Im 2012 GSFL Draft wurden also unter Anderem Aaron Rodgers, Ryan Mathews, Brandon Marshall und Jason Witten nach Twente geholt um das Ruder herumzureißen und endlich den ersten GSFL Titel nach Overijssel zu holen. Doch es sollte alles anders kommen. Nach einem fulminanten Auftaktsieg folgten 3 unglückliche Niederlagen, die den Enschede Kaaskoppjes dem aktuellen Stand des Votings insgesamt zwei Bad Move Awards einbringen sollten. Somit sind die Kaaskoppjes nach diesem Fehlstart nach Maß in ihrere ersten dicken Krise angekommen. Gerüchten der Lokalpresse zufolge wird über tiefgreifende Personaländerungen im Front Office nachgedacht. Potentielle Nachfolger wurden jedoch nicht genannt. Die Krise sollte ein schnelleres Ende nehmen als erwartet, schon in Week 5 befreiten sich die Kaaskoppjes mit einem 135-78 Kantersieg aus der Kriese. Die 135 Punkte markieren die höchste Punktzahl die jemals in einem einzigen Spiel der Regular Season von einem Team erzielt wurde. All-time first-round draft picks Logohistorie der Kaaskoppjes asdf.jpg|Logo der Wolgast Vandals 2009-2011 enschedefireworks.png|Logo der Enschede Fireworks, 2011-2012 kaaskoppjes.png|Logo der Enschede Kaaskoppjes, 2012-present. Trivia* *Die Enschede Kaaskoppjes werben mit dem Spruch "Ruling the GSFL since 2009" *Das Kaaskoppjes Front Office denkt ernsthaft über produktion von Fan-Artikeln nach *Ein Teamphoto der Kaaskoppjes wurde in der ersten Ausgabe des offiziellen GSFL Magazines gefeatured. Seither sind die Kaaskoppjes in der ersten Ausgabe nach dem GSFL Draft zu finden. *Die Enschede Kaaskoppjes sind BMA Rekordhalter: *In der Saison 2013/2014 gelang es ihnen, die begehrte Auszeichnung an 7 aus 11 Spieltagen zu ergattern. *Die Kaaskoppjes halten ebenfalls den Rekord für längste BMA Serie: 4 Spieltage hintereinander kontnen sie den Bad Move in die niederländische Provinz holen. *Zwei Mal gelang den Kaaskoppjes das Kunststück die Serie von BMA-Siegen durch erreichen des Weekly Highscore zu beenden. * Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr. Enschede Kaaskoppjes Hall of Fame Die Enschede Kaaskoppjes Hall of Fame beinhalted frühere und aktuelle Spieler der Kaaskoppjes, die sich durch besondere verdienste hervorgetan haben. Diese Verdienste beeinhalten sowohl großes on als auch off the field. Aktuelle Hall of Famer Das Spiel der Rekorde: 135-78 im Derby. thumb|Box Score des Rekordteams der Enschede Kaaskoppjes Am 5. Spieltag der Saison 2012/2013 gelang den Kaaskoppjes historisches. Sie erzielten 135 Punkte in einem wegweisenden Matchup gegen Nachbarn & Divisionkonkurent Muenster Maniacs. Das Spiel endete 135-78, mit diesen 135 Punkten verbesserten die 2012er Kaaskoppjes den Regular Season Game Punkte Rekord um ganze 4 Punkte. Weitere Rekorde die in diesem Spiel gebrochen wurden beeinhalten den Franchise Rekord für Punkte in einem Spiel sowieo einen Franchise Rekord für 'Most cumulative points by starting WRs in a single game'. Bad Move of the Week Awards Die Kaaskoppjes haben in ihrer fünfjährigen Geschichte bis zum Beginn der 2014/2015 Saison insgesamt zwölf BMAs abgesahnt. Kategorie:GSFL Teams